yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Khalia
Saint Khalia has appeared 17 times, making its debut in the fourth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF since their debut. SKH also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival since their debut and been also involved in every Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is TBA, which is short for TBA. Saint Khalia has won the contest twice. In the 10th and 20th edition with "Tsunami" and "Vbyla Myloho". The worst result for SKH was the 24th place in the 16th edition with the song "Salla". Saint Khalia is located on the middle continent. It has 2 direct neighbours and 2 indirect. The direct neighbours are from west to east Djivača and Ryza. And to the indirect counts Hmltša and Yaranesia. SKH has a total of 3 islands. Furthermore it's a big country. Saint Khalia has a total number of 12.500.000 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Saint Khalian. And their capital is called Noilisin. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Saint Khalia is Hebrew and Ukrainian with three appearences. SKH's best result has been performed in Ukrainian, while their worst was sang in Turkish. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Saint Khalia sent 18 women, only 1 men and 0 groups. So SKH sent 95% woman, 5% men and 0% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Saint Khalia took part in every edition of the YMF since their debut. Meaning that SKH appeared 17 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 10th and 20th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Saint Khalia took part in every edition of the JYMF since their debut. Meaning that SKH appeared 14 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 2nd place in the 8th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Saint Khalia took part in every edition of the Special YMF. Meaning that SKH appeared 12 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 3rd place in the 2nd edition of Christmas YMF and 1st edition of Second Chance YMF. National Finals Saint Khalia's national selection was introduced for the sixth edition of the YMF. The name of the first selection is Una Pesnya Diya Saint Khalia. It was used as selection method for edition 06 and 08. Starting with the 8th edition the selection has been renamed into Avo Pesniya Don country. The second and recent national final is named Selectiziavno Saint Khalia. And it was used as method for edition 10, 12 and 18 – 19. A national selection was made for edition 15 and 16 but the winner was not sent to the contest in the end. Furthermore Saint Khalia held selections for the junior event. Hostings sfes.png Saint Khalia hosted a total of one time. Each time after they won a contest. So once the Yagredin Music Festival. Each contest was hosted by different persons, two in total. From those two hosts did take part one in a YMF event at least once.